von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schlacht von Würzburg
Beschreibung der bey Würzburg vorgefallenen Schlacht und der dadurch verunglückten Dörfer Lengfeld, Mühlhausen, Burggrumbach und Unterpleichfeld. Den 15ten 16ten und 17ten July war es, wo sich das k. k. Kriegsheer vom Rheine herauf durchs Frankenland zurückzog, und dadurch die Bewohner desselben mit banger Erwartung ihres kommenden Schicksals erfüllte. Das französische Heer unter seinem obersten Befehlshaber Jourdan folgte jenem auf dem Fuße nach. -- Schon am Sonntage den 24ten July langten die feindlichen Vortruppen vor den Thoren Wirzburgs an, und nahmen noch in derselben Nacht die Stadt und Vestung ohne geringsten Widerstand in Besitz. Nur eine schwache Besatzung blieb in der Stadt und auf dem Schlosse zurück; die Hauptarmee des Feindes verfolgte das immer zurückziehende k. k. Heer bis an die Gränzen Böheims. Hier war nun das Ziel der Siegestolzen Gallier. Bis hieher und nicht weiter sollte sich der Strom ihres alles verheerenden Waffenglückes wälzen. Vielleicht gehörte es mit unter den geheimen Plan der österreichischen Feldherren, den übermüthigen Feind ferne von der Rheingegend zu locken, um ihn desto sicherer aufzureiben. er wurde auch nur gar zu bald mit seinem Schaden gewahr, daß er sich viel zu weit, und zu unvorsichtig von seinen Gränzen entfernet hätte; denn bey Amberg und an mehreren Orten der oberen Pfalz wurde die französische Armee von der kaiserlichen tüchtig geschlagen, und innerhalb 14 Tagen von der Donau bis an den Rhein viel geschwinder zurückgetrieben, als sie schnell vorwärts gedrungen war. Der Feind kam nun auf seinem Rückzuge in der Gegend Wirzburgs an, und wollte sich vielleicht dort unter dem Schutze der Stadt und Festung noch einige Zeit halten; aber von dem tapfern k. k. Heere überflügelt, wurde ihm das Eindringen in die Stadt verwehrt. Schon Donnerstags den 1ten September stürzten Nachmittags 2 Uhr einige kaiserliche Reuter ganz unerwartet durch das Sanderthor herein, hieben die feindliche Wache zusammen, sprengten blitzschnell durch Gassen und Strassen, und säbelten alles darnieder, was ihnen von französischen Blauröcklern aufstieß. Wie eine Heerd Schaafe liefen die furchtsamen Republikaner von ein Dutzend österreichischer Reuter in zerstreuten und verwirrten Haufen dem Schlosse zu. Nun war zwar die Stadt in kaiserlichen Händen; aber die Franzosen hatten die Brücke, das Maynviertel und Schloß noch im Besitze. Von daher mußten wir vom Donnerstage Abends bis Samstags Nachmittag eine höllische Kanonade aushalten. Fürchterlich schwirrten die Kanonen- Kartätschen- und Haubitzenkugeln über unsere Häupter theils auf die Stadt herab, theils auf den Grein- und Galgenberg hinaus, wo die Oesterreicher sich lagerten. Auch streckten sie mit feurigen Kugeln das beym huttenschen Garten gestandene Stroh- und Heumagazin in Brand, wodurch die Stadt selbst wegen des nahgelegenen Holzmagazins in große Feuergefahr gerieth. Mehrmal versuchten die Feinde durch die Brücke herüber zu brechen, und ihren Waffenbrüdern die Thore zu öffnen; aber jedesmal wurden sie mit ihrem tollkühnen Anführer, der sammt seinem weißen Zelter todt auf die Brücke hingestreckt wurde, von den braven Kaiserlichen, die sich diesseits zu beyden Seiten der Brücke gesetzt hatten, mit vielem Verluste zurückgeworfen. frame|[[Prinz Carl Befreier des deutschen Reichs A°. 1796.]] Freytags den 2ten September gegen Abend fieng schon das Vorpostengefecht zwischen den beyderseitigen Armeen auf dem Greinberge an, und dauerte bis in die späte Nacht hinein. Samstags mit Anbruche des Tages begann ein allgemeines blutiges Treffen, welches bis gegen Mittag sehr hitzig und hartnäckig mit abwechselndem Glücke fortgesetzt wurde, bis endlich die Ankunft des Erzherzogs Karls, der mit einem ansehnlichen Truppenkorps in forcirten Märschen herbey geeilt war, die Schlacht zum Vortheile seines muthvollen Heeres entschied, den Feind mit großem Verluste in die Flucht jagte, und dadurch das gedrängte Wirzburg aus einer sehr bedenklichen und gefahrvollen Lage rettete. Dank, großer unendlicher Dank Gott dem allerhöchsten für die glückliche Befreyung unsrer Stadt und lieben Vaterlandes durch den tapfern Arm des jungen durchlauchtigsten Helden Karls ! ! Dieser Tag unserer so unerwarteten und ganz wunderbaren Rettung soll ewig unvergeßlich Gott, und dem Andenken unsers Retters gefeyert seyn! -- Um dem Unfuge des noch unausgesetzten Schießens der französischen Besatzung auf dem Schlosse zu steuern, ward von des Erzherzogs Karl k. H. ein Offizier mit einem Trompeter dahin geschickt, mit dem Bedeuten, daß der Kommandant mit der Kanonade aufhören, oder gewärtigen soll, seinen Frevel mit dem Kopfe zu büßen. Und dann ward es ruhig. Den 4teb September in der Frühe wurde die französische Besatzung auf dem Schlosse ungefähr 1000 Mann stark, von den Oesterreichern durch die Stadt zwischen unzählbaren Menschenreihen gefangen abgeführt. -- Höllischer Frevel und Undank war es, daß diese rasenden Republikaner, gegen die sich die Bürgerschaft während der 6 Wochen, als sie unter ihrer drückenden Freyheit seufzete, so friedsam, so redlich und menschenfreundlich bezeigte, in den zweyen Tagen der Blokade mit teuflischem Ingrimm auf die Stadt feuerten, viele Gebäude besonders auf der Brücke und Domgasse sehr beschädigten, und selbst 4 bürgerliche Personen erschoßen, und mehrere verwundeten. Nachmittags gegen 3 Uhr hatte unsere Stadt das Glück, Se. k. H. den Erzherzog Karl in ihren Mauern ankommen zu sehen. Er zog an der Spitze seines siegreichen Heeres unter fröhlichem Zujauchzen des auf allen Strassen zahlreich versammelten Volkes durch die Stadt, und ward bey dem Rathhause von dem gesammten Magistrate ehrfurchtsvoll bewillkommt. Die ganz eigene Leutseligkeit, und das huldvolle Betragen dieses mit Lorbern gekrönten jungen Fürsten haben ihm eben so sehr aller Herzen gewonnen, als seine Siege, und sein kriegerischer Ruhm gegenwärtig in ganz Europa wiederhallen. -- Begleitet von den feurigsten Segenswünschen der dankgerührtesten Bürgerschaft für ihre Rettung, und die fernere Beglückung der k. k. Waffen verließ Höchstderselbe, nachdem er die Vestungswerke auf dem Schlosse eingesehen hatte, ganz vergnügt unsere Stadt, und nahm sein Nachtquartier in Mitttelzell. Vom dem 17ten July bis den 4ten September, wo sich die Franzosen im Frankenlande befanden, erlitt die Stadt Wirzburg, und wenigstens 2 Drittheile des platten Landes an Kontributionen, Requisitionen, Plünderungen und Verwüstungen von den neufränkischen Horden einen außerordentlichen Schaden. Mehrere Aemter rechnen den ihrigen auf einige Hundert Tausend, andere auf eine halbe Million, und noch darüber. Gewiß ist es, daß nie ein Feind solche Spuren des erschrecklichsten Verderbens allenthalben in einem Lande, das er mit Kriege überzog, hinterlassen hat, als jene Wilden und Barbaren. Ich will hier den Gräuel der Schandthaten nicht schildern, womit die republikanischen Horden ihren Aufenthalt in Franken, und besonders ihren Rückzug bezeichneten. Es wäre zu wünschen, daß ein vaterländischer Schriftsteller alle jene erschrecklichen Auftritte genau sammeln, und der Nachkommenschaft zum warnenden Beyspiele aufstellen möchte, die sich ein Volk erlaubte, welches alle Gesetze der Religion und Menschlichkeit unter die Füße getreten hat. Niemand wird es jenen biederen Landesbewohnern verargen, die sich zur mannhaften Gegenwehr gerüstet wider das französische Raub- und Mordgesindel, dessen Anführer die guten Leute mit großen Versprechen und Proklamationen täuschten, ihnen Sicherheit der Person und des Eigenthums versprachen; da indessen ihre Bewaffneten, wie eine Rotte Meuchelmörder und Strassenräuber in ihre Hütten brachen, ihr Hab und Gut raubten, ihre Weiber und Töchter schändeten, ihre Gotteshäuser entheiligten, ihre Fluren und Felder verheerten, ihre Früchte und Wohnungen verbrannten xc. xc. Dieses höchst traurige Loos traf vornämlich die Dörfer Lengfeld, Mühlhausen, Burggrumbach, und Unterpleichfeld, in deren Gegend jenes blutigen Treffen am 3ten September vorfiel, und von deren dabey erlittenen Schaden am Ende ein genaues und ächtes tabellarisches Verzeichniß beygefügt werden soll. frame|[[Plan von der Gegend von Würzburg 1796|Schlacht-Gegend bey Würzburg am 2ten und 3ten 7ber 1796.]] Diese vormals so blühenden und volkreichen Dörfer wurden von den französischen Truppen Theils in Brand gesteckt, Theils völlig ausgeplündert. Von Lengfeld sind kaum die Hälfte der Häuser, von Unterpleichfeld nur noch wenige Ueberreste dieses schönen Ortes vorhanden. Mehrere hundert Menschen sind durch den Verlust ihrer Wohnungen, Hausgeräthschaften und ihres Getraides in das verzweiflungvolleste Elend gestürzt worden. Ohne eigenes Obdach, entblößt von allem Unentbehrlichen irren die Unglücklichen umher; und, wenn sie von mitleidige Nachbaren noch aufgenommen werden, müssen sie in einen geringen Bauernhause öfters mit zahlreichen Familien zusammen wohnen, ohne Betten, und nöthige Kleidungsstücke bey dermal herannahendem Winter elend darben. Hierzu kömmt noch die schrecklichste unter allen Folgen des Krieges die Rindvieheseuche, die immer wüthender fortwährt, und die wenigen Stücke Viehes, das sie von Feinden oder Flammen gerettet haben, vollends hinwegrafft. Die gnädigste Landesregierung hat zwar schon rühmlichst Vorkehrungen getroffen, das Schicksal dieser Bedaurungswürdigen zu mildern. Allein wie viel bedürfen die armen Menschen, die alles verlohren haben? Nur durch die Vereinigung edler Seelen kann ihr Elend einigermaßen gelindert werden. Im Namen also dieser Verunglückten flehe ich die Menschlichkeit ihrer glücklicheren Mitbürger aus allen Ständen an, besonders jener, die von den Unfällen dieses leidigen Krieges noch nicht so viel gelitten haben. Es ist theuere und heilige Pflicht, das Aechsen und Weinen leidender Mitmenschen, und noch mehr ihrer Landsleute zu stillen. Die Linderung, auch wohl die Erhaltung mancher braven Familie spricht zu laut um diese schnelle Hilfe zu jedem menschenliebenden Herzen, als daß ich noch andere Gründe nöthig hätte, um diese wohlthätige Unterstützung zu erflehen und zu beschleunigen. Der Verleger dieser Blätter, der von keiner andern Absicht, als reiner, uneigennütziger Menschenliebe beseelt ist, verspricht die Hälfte des Ertrags von den Verschluße derselben zum Behufe jener Verunglückten willig darzubringen. -- Sieg bey Würzburg. Den 3. September 1796. Bernadottes Niederlage (s. den 22. August) war für die ganze jourdansche Armee das Signal zum Rückzuge. Um ihn abzuschneiden, ließ der Erzherzog Carl einen Theil seines Heers in größter Geschwindigkeit gegen Würzburg vorrücken. Bey der Ankunft der Oesterreicher warf sich die französische Besatzung größten Theils in die Citadelle. Der kaiserliche General Greiner rückte am 2. September gegen Würzburg an. Ein Hitziges, bis in die Nacht fortgesetztes Gefecht, entschied nichts. Aber in der Nacht kam Jourdan mit der Hauptmacht von Schweinfurt her, und gegen den Morgen eilte auch der Erzherzog Carl herbey. Mit Tages Anbruch begann das Treffen, und gegen vier Uhr Nachmittags hatten die Kaiserlichen, nach einem sehr harten Kampfe, den Sieg errungen. Sie nahmen den Franzosen neunzehn Kanonen, und über hundert Wagen, sammt Magazinen und Gelde, ab, und machten zwey tausend Gefangene. Am folgenden Tage mußte sich die Citadelle von Würzburg, mit der Besatzung von tausend Mann, ergeben. Seit dieser Niederlage konnten sich die Franzosen am Mayn nicht länger halten: sie flohen nach der Lahn zu, um sich hier wieder zu sammeln. Die k. k. Truppen rückten am 7ten September in Aschaffenburg, und am 8ten in Frankfurt ein. nachdem letzteres vier und fünfzig Tage in französischen Händen gewesen war. Maynz, das zwey Monathe lang von den Franzosen ganz eingeschlossen gewesen, wurde von der Blocade so eilig befreyt, daß die Franzosen eine Menge Kanonen zurückließen. Schlacht bey Würzburg. Der dritte September 1796. Der General Jourdan kam mit seiner ganzen Armee am 2ten September von Schweinfurt her bey Würzburg an, indessen der Erzherzog Karl bey Schwarzach über den Main gegangen war. Jeder Theil war entschlossen, den andern anzugreifen. Morgens um 8 Uhr am heutigen Tage begannen die Franzosen ein Gefecht mit dem österreichischen General Hiller, der die Schweinfurter Strasse vertheidigte und zugleich wurde der General Hotze ungestümm und wiederholt angegriffen. Der General Sztarray stellte sich unter Begünstigung eines Nebels in Schlachtordnung, und da dieser sich verzog, war man einander im Gesicht. Sztarray ließ die Kanonen vorrücken und schichte den General Keim dem Feind in die Flanken, der sich eilends zurückzog. Die Schlacht raste mit aller Hitze, und Nachmittags um 4 Uhr war noch nichts entschieden. In diesem Augenblick kam der Erzherzog mit seiner Kavallerie-Kolonie an. Die Regimenter Blankenstein, Szekler, Barco, Kinsky, Magk, Albert und Kaiser-Karabinier griefen die französische Reuterey unter dem Schutz eines starken Artilleriefeuers an und warfen sie. Sie wurden zurückgedrängt, griefen wieder an und siegten. Hiller und Hotze erfochten auch Vortheile, und als mittlerweile die Infanterie des Erzherzogs ankam, wurden die Franzosen von Position zu Position geworfen, bis Nacht und Ermattung dem Kampf, so wie der Verfolgung des fliehenden Feindes, ein Ziel setzten. Am folgenden Morgen (den 4ten September) kapitulirte die Citadelle von Würzburg. Die Besatzung, ohngefähr tausend Mann stark, ergab sich zu Kriegsgefangenen. In dieser Citadelle fand man noch einen grossen Theil der Kriegs-Kontributionen, die aus dem fränkischen Kreis zusammengetrieben waren. Die Schlacht von Würzburg kostete den Franzosen ausser einer grossen Anzahl von Todten und Verwundeten, 2000 Mann Gefangene und 9 Kanonen. Jourdans Rückzug wurde dadurch entschieden und seine Flucht geschah in der wildesten Eile. Die Schlacht bei Würzburg. Der 3. September 1796. Bei Würzburg wollte der französische Oberfeldherr Jourdan das Unglück seiner Waffen bei Amberg rächen. Hier griff er am 3. September früh um 8 Uhr die österreichischen Generäle Hotze und Hiller an. Sie leisteten einen glücklichen Widerstand; General Sztaray fiel, begünstigt durch einen dichten Nebel, die Republikaner bei Bergfelden an, und trieb sie zurück. Gegen diesen liess nun Jourdan so viele Verstärkungen anrücken, dass er ihm überlegen ward, und ihn durch Bedrohung seiner Verbindungslinie gegenseitig zum Rückzug zwang. In diesem entscheidenden Augenblicke stürzte der österr. Oberfeldherr Erzherzog Carl mit einer starken Abtheilung der Reiterey, die er bei Dettenbach durch die Fluthen des Mains geführt hatte, über den Feind, und siegte nach einem harten Kampfe. Der Rückhalt des Fussvolks, Grenadiere, geführt von F. M. L. Wernek und G. M. Vogelsang, trieben mit dem Bajonett die Franzosen aus dem der Reiterey unzugänglichen Walde, und nun war der Sieg vollkommen für die Oesterreicher entschieden, dessen Früchte 6000 todte und verwundete, 2000 gefangene Feinde, 7 Canonen und eine Fahne waren. Tags darauf ergab sich die Besatzung der Citadelle von Würzburg kriegsgefangen. Jourdans Armee eilte, beinahe aufgelöst, dem Rhein zu, verfolgt von der Rache der ergrimmten Landleute, als deren Opfer viele Republikaner im Spessart und Rhöngebirge fielen. Bemerkungen über S. K. H. des Herrn Erzherzogs Karl von Oesterreich Feldzug von 1796 in Deutschland. Von einem deutschen Offizier. Schlacht bey Würzburg, am 3ten September. Bey Würzburg, wo es schon im July hätte geschehen sollen, muß es jetzt am 3ten September denn doch zur Schlacht kommen. -- Mit stiller Gewalt ziehen die strategischen Punkte die widerstrebenden Heere an, geben den Kriegs-Operationen ihr Gesetz, den Tagen der Entscheidung ihren Namen. Wenn der Erzherzog, von Bamberg aus, auf der kürzesten Linie, und so schnell wie möglich, die transversale Communikation zwischen Würzburg und Schweinfurt gewann, so konnte Jourdan, abgeschnitten von Würzburg und Gemünden, keinen Augenblick bey Schweinfurt verweilen, wenn er nicht die einzige, ihm noch offene Rückzugsstraße über Hammelburg vollends auch preisgeben wollte. Für seine eigenen Communikationen hatte der Erzherzog, der auf der kürzesten Verbindung mit Nürnberg blieb, hiebey nichts das Mindeste zu besorgen. Daß der österreichische rechte Flügel am 2ten Sept. noch auf dem linken Main-Ufer zurückblieb, ist ein Mißgriff, der nur durch den enormen Fehler, den Jourdan dadurch beging, daß er die Division Lefevre bey Schweinfurt stehen ließ, unschädlich geworden ist. Der Erzherzog bemerkt selbst, daß Starray am 2ten und sogar noch am 3ten September hätte geschlagen werden können, ehe er ihm zu Hülfe kommen konnte. Am 3ten September lag die Entscheidung auf dem linken Flügel der französischen Schlacht-Ordnung. Im Augenblick, als diese erfolgte, hatte Kray schon einen bedeutenden Vorsprung nach Arnsheim, dem nothwendigen Rückzugspunkte des Feindes, gewonnen, hatte als diesen Punkt, besonders mit seiner Cavallerie, die im dritten Treffen hinter der Infanterie größtentheils unnütz war, noch vor dem Feinde erreichen können, der demnach mit unermesslichem Verlust auf die Straße von Gemünden geworfen, und aus aller Verbindung mit der Division Lefevre gekommen wäre. Friedrich II. und Napoleon setzten sich in jeder Schlacht den völligen Untergang des Feindes zum Ziel. -- Wer nach Geringeren strebt, wird selbst dieses nicht erreichen; denn immer bleibt die Ausführung hinter dem Entwurf, die That hinter dem Gedanken, die Erscheinung hinter der Idee zurück. Quellen und Literatur. *Prinz Karl der Befreyer Frankenlands besonders am 3ten und 4ten Tage des Septemb. 1796 nebst Beschreibung der bey Würzburg vorgefallenen Schlacht und der dadurch verunglückten Dörfer Lengfeld, Mühlhausen, Burggrumbach und Unterpleichfeld mit Kupfern. Zu finden bey K. J. Stumpf Kupferstecher in Würzburg. *Denkwürdigkeiten aus der Geschichte der österreichischen Monarchie. Auf jedem Tag des Jahrs gesammelt. Von G. A. Griesinger. Wien. Bey J. V. Degen, Buchdrucker und Buchhändler. 1804. *Neues historisches Handbuch auf alle Tage im Jahr mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Ereignisse der neuesten Zeiten von Wagenseil Königl. baier. Kreißrath. Augsburg und Leipzig in der Jenisch und Stageschen Buchhandlung. *Historischer Militair-Almanach des 16. 17. 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Mit besonderer Hinsicht auf das letztere, und den oesterreichischen Kaiserstaat. Mit 15 Portraits, für Freunde der neueren und neuesten Kriegsgeschichte von Johann Ritter von Rittersberg. Prag bei C. W. Enders 1825. *Europäische Annalen Jahrgang 1817 von D. Ernst Ludwig Posselt. Tübingen in der J. G. Cottaischen Buchhandlung 1817. Würzburg, Schlacht von Kategorie: Jahr 1796 17960903